Hinata goes Bad (A SasuHina fanfic)
by LongboardLady
Summary: This is just the begining of this fanfic. Give me some advice and opinions on what I should change. Thank you!:D
1. Chapter 1

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru hissed. "Hurry up! We wouldn't want to attract any more attention to ourselves by having to kill them."  
With the AMBU Black Ops hot on their tail, Kabuto didn't think they'd have a choice. A screech was herd just a few kilometers back. So shrill and piercing, it conducted through the air like electricity in water. Kabuto even saw Orochimaru flinch at the noise.  
"What's this?" Orochimaru asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
"I scene a presence far more powerful then any of those Black Op weaklings. Only that of the person who annihilated them"  
Kabuto couldn't deny it. He felt it too.  
"Well, let us go investigate." Orochimaru suggested.  
"Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto began to protest.  
"You know how Sasuke gets when we keep him waiting."  
Orochimaru thought for a moment.  
"Yes. I suppose your correct, but we can keep him waiting a little longer. I feel this unknown shinobi has... potential."  
Kabuto knew better then to argue with Orochimaru when he had made up his mind.  
"Let me lead the way." Kabuto suggested.  
"This unknown could pose as a threat to us"  
Kabuto leaped to the next branch in front of his the one he was standing on, with Orochimaru following him.  
After minuites of following the noise they came across a morbid sight that caused them to stop dead in their tracks.  
There laid, 10 AMBU Black Ops scattered across the opening in the woods. All dead. And in the middle of the chaos stood a beautiful Kunoichi.  
Her clothes looking macabre. Her hair reached to the small of her back. Her eyes, light. Almost white. She glanced up and Orochimaru and Kabuto.  
Kabuto gasped. Not just because of her beauty but because of who she was.  
"Hinata Hyuga?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, well," Orochimaru laughed.

"A kunoichi like you is capable of killing 10 highly skilled shinobi... of your own village."

Hinata, looking not the slightest bit surprised to find Orochimaru and Kabuto standing just a few feet away from her, sighed.

"It's been years sense I've seen the inside of that putrid village." She replied, disgust hidden inside her voice.

"Besides," she added. A wicked smile began to spread across her face.

"Those pathetic pawns were merely practice."

Kabuto, who was startled by this girls new found strength and confidence spoke up.

"You've changed quite a bit."

Hinata's attention shifted to Kabuto.

She offered a fake, yet warm smile and replied,

"I suppose I have."

"Last time I saw you," Kabuto began,

"at the Chunin exams, you were a shy girl. Shy and weak."

When she spoke, her eyes stared straight ahead. As if she was looking through Kabuto. Her body was here, but her thoughts were else where.

That same cynical smile began to creep across her face.

"A lot... has changed since then." She giggled. Snapping out of her deep thought.

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru. His gaze was fixed on Hinata, he was studying her.

He knew that look. Could Orochimaru possibly be thinking about asking Hinata to... join them?


	3. Chapter 3

A couple moments of awkward moment passed before Hinata noticed Orochimaru studying her. She got defensive.

"What is it your staring at old man?" Hinata snapped.

Kabuto couldn't help but to gasp. He slowly turned towars Orochimaru, fearful for his reaction.

Orochimaru simply laughed. _HE LAUGHED? _Kabuto thought to himself, outraged. _Why is he remaining so calm for this one girl? What does he want from her...?_

__Hinata, obviously to weird-ed out to say anymore, just turned around and walked away. Just like that! _The nerve of this girl!_ regardless of how outraged he was, Kabuto still couldn't help but to chuckle. _First she disrespects Lord, Orochimaru then she leaves with out even a good bye._ _She's digging her own grave and doesn't even realize it_

"She's... perfect." Orochimaru had interrupted. He said it with such satisfaction, and with that snaky voice of his...

"Perfect for what?" Kabuto questioned.

Quickly realizing what he meant, Kabuto looked at Orochimaru with repulse.

"Not for me you, fool," Orochimaru hissed.

"Then wh- **_Sasuke?"_** Kabuto snorted. Then he began to full on laugh.

"Sa- hahah, sasuk- hahahahaha!" He couldn't contain himself. Orochimaru began to look very displeased. It was nothing like Kabuto to act like this. But he couldn't help it. Out of all these things Orochimaru had ever said, THIS had to top the most ridiculous.

"Lord, pleas- ha, please forgive me. But do you really expect Sasuke to fall for this girl?"

Hinata, obviously interested in Kabutos laughter, stopped in her tracks, 25 feet away.

"Due to those unfortunate events, we have to keep Sasuke waiting another, _year. _I can't have him becoming troubled by the isolation. I feel this could not only benefit us with our tasks.. but with Sasuke too." Orochimaru answered. Obviously still angered by Kabutos out burst.

Kabuto, feeling a bit awkward, replied, "Y-yes, but Lord, how do we know Sasuke will respond positively with Hinata?"

_God, _Kabuto thought, _I feel like I'm talking about two unstable animals.._

"There's only one way to find out." Orochimaru laughed.

_Well, with Sasuke, he might as well be._


End file.
